


Without A Will of Her Own

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Affection, Babies, Childhood Friends, Disturbing Themes, Fluff and Angst, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Fuyuhiko's parents discuss their plans for Peko while the babies play.





	Without A Will of Her Own

“Peko!” Fuyuhiko’s voice carried enough authoritative command to make his father smile proudly. His boy was just a baby, he wouldn’t even have enough words to give his tool an order if he wanted to, but if she was as good a tool as she was meant to be, he’d never need to say more anyway. She would come to understand. 

“Bocchan,” Peko’s response was warm and loving, and that made him smile too. Obedience and submission would come with time. Right now the aesthetic would be wasted. But love was perfect. Love would nurture him now and encourage the others later. 

Fuyuhiko’s steps were unsteady, as he was still learning how to take them, but he toddled into Peko’s waiting arms, pressing a wet, baby kiss to her cheek. She had about a month and a half of growth on him and they were still young enough that it mattered. Her legs were firmly planted under her and she had enough deliberate balance to lend him some. His father was pleased to see that doing so was an automatic response for her. 

The foundation he was trying to lay was working out perfectly. It was too early to tell for certain, but he had the most confidence in this investment of any he’d ever made. 

“What are you smiling about?” his wife asked, coming over to see what he was looking at so fondly, “Aren’t they getting a bit too friendly? I mean, he won’t remember, but is this really what we want?” Her hands rested on her pregnant belly. 

“Leave it to me,” he waved a hand dismissively, “This is perfect. You wouldn’t understand.” 

Her hand flew up to wrap around his throat, “Don’t disrespect me.” She gave a warning squeeze. “It’s not really proper, you know?” 

He pressed his lips to hers and smiled into the kiss, bringing his hand up to cover hers and press it back into his skin. His other hand went to her belly between them, luckily in time to feel his second child kicking up against him. 

“Alright. How about “trust me”?” he amended his dismissal of her concern. 

“I don’t. And I shouldn’t,” she laughed lightly before kissing him again. “Explain.” 

“They’ll work together every day of their lives, if everything works right. I want relying on her to be completely instinctual to him. Not even “second nature.” First nature,” he smiled, glancing back at the children, “How many leaders have we seen make mistakes because they thought they had to do everything themselves? And how many have we seen be taken out because they trusted the wrong person? He won’t have to worry about either of those scenarios. He’ll be able to take on all the work of one, competent man, but he’ll have two bodies to do it.”

“That’s a surprising level of involved,” she chuckled, “Is that proper?” 

“Does it matter?” he shrugged, “He’ll have so much freedom. That’s what I want for him.” He’d strained only slightly at his own expected role, but he was prepared for there to be more difficulty for his son. He didn’t expect it. But there was no reason not to prepare. “What’s tradition without improvement? Do we really think ourselves so inadequate as to be unable to amend a legacy?” 

“Freedom? How?” she furrowed her brow, not seeing the connection. He’d have unconditional control and company, which was something she wanted for her firstborn son, it was the best the world could offer him, but she didn’t understand what freedom it would add. 

“He’ll be able to delegate any task he could ever want to. She’ll know everything he does and be able to act as purely an extension of his will. If he wishes, his hands can stay spotless. He won’t even have to witness anything unpleasant, if he chooses not to, as she’ll be so entirely competent and trustworthy. He’ll be able to eschew the boring parts as well, she’ll be taught all she needs to know to run the business side of things in case bookkeeping isn’t to his fancy. He’ll have his pick.” 

Fuyuhiko drew their attention back, pulling Peko by the hand and toddling over to grasp onto his father’s pants. “Chichi!” His face was screwed up into a pout and his voice demanded attention. 

He bent down and swept both babies into his arms, “Son, you’ll have to learn to control that tone. It should never be directed at me.” He said this seriously, as if the boy might understand, because one day he would. “I’ll forgive you until you know better, though.” He kissed Fuyuhiko’s nose. 

Fuyuhiko giggled happily, “Peko Peko!” 

His father nodded, understanding the communication. He gently kissed her nose as well, smiling fondly at the pair of them. It wouldn’t do for him to demand equal treatment for his tool in more serious situations, of course. But he’d kiss a doll or stuffed animal if Fuyuhiko wanted. 

“It sounds like you’re giving him a partner,” Fuyuhiko’s mother chuckled, leaning over to kiss the top of his head as he wiggled in his father’s arms. 

“I suppose I am. Just one without a will of her own.”


End file.
